Demonic Dance
by Suki4ever
Summary: Yusuke aka Raven is living a double life. One he is known as a Spirit Detective. The other he is known as a heartless bounty hunter in demon world. As Raven, he is partner with Kazuma aka Hawk. With this deal the others can never know. Yoai.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. If I did, there will be more violence, blood and gore. Enjoy!

Demonic Dance

Intro

Written By: Suki4ever

Demon World

Nine years later (After the end of the anime)

The night sky was mist with smog as the desert winds whip around the area. Not a single animal in sight. For a vicious storm like this, which no living being would venture...

"Nani?"

Spoke too soon. Deep in the storm two shadow figures walking steady. Closing in, the duo was woven in dark cloaks. The tall one dress in a dark blue cloak and the short one wore a dark green cloak. Right then the short one turn to the taller one, still walking on. "Listen, we have to do this. We were paid in full or have you forgotten already, baka."

The taller man sneer at him, "No, I have not forgotten. I just don't know why I have to come with you. I hate to leave my wife by herself. She needs me."

The shorter man sighs in disgust, 'How I get myself into this mess.' He thought to his self. "Look, she will be fine. She is in good hands; nothing will come to her as always. Plus the reason you are here with me is because you are my partner."

'Sometimes I wish to kami, you were not.'

"I know, but I just hate leaving her alone or should I say I hate not being by her side. You know, she makes me complete."

The short guy shook his head in wonder. 'What a lovesick fool. But sometimes he does wish he was like that with his...'

He shakes his head to clear out what his thoughts were headed. They need to focus in this violent storm.

"Okay, I have enough of this talk. Let's move on with silence." Said the short one.

Onward they move through the storm, going to an unknown destination.

oooo

Human World (Meanwhile)

Late afternoon, Tokyo, Japan:

The sun was shining high in the sky, with not a single cloud in the sky. The city busy with people doing their daily business of the afternoon rush hour. The chatter of shoppers and the honking of cars going through traffic. Everything seen calm in this immense, hectic metropolis.

In a quiet part of Tokyo's shopping district, a lone young woman with mid length brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a pale yellow empire waist dress; walking out from a woman's clothing outlet.

The small cool winds start to pick, swaying her hair and dress. She looks up to the sky and grin. "What a beautiful day."

"Yes it is. But it can not compare to thy fair beauty before me."

The woman turns around to face the voice. The voice belong to a handsome young man with long blond hair tie back into a low ponytail, sky blue eyes, fair color skin and about six foot tall. He wore a gray color dress suit and she must emit he look good in it. Too good.

"Do I know you?" She asks.

"Oh, sorry. I did not introduce myself to thy fair lady. My name is Kashikoi." With that he took a bow before her. She blushes at the man's etiquette. 'Why can't my boyfriend be this polite? Wait did he said Kashikoi?'

"May I ask is your name?"

The woman came out of her thoughts and look back at him, "Oh, gomen. My name is Keiko."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Wow. This is the first time I written a chapter this short. Well all I know the other chapters to come will be longer. This story takes place about nine years after the end of the anime. So that means Yusuke should be about 25, Kurama 26, Kuwabara 25, Hiei , Keiko 25 and so on. Oh, if you see any spelling mistakes in my Japanese words, tell me. I am new at it. I more accustom with Spanish and French in my stories. Adios!)


	2. Chaos in Town Tanaka

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. If I did, there will be more violence, blood and gore. Enjoy!

Demonic Dance

Chaos in Town Tanaka

Written By: Suki4ever

Demon World

Four days later

"What are we looking for again?" Ask an annoyed voice.

In the out skirts of a forest, the odd couple is seen yet again in argument.

"Damn you, baka. We are looking for the town of Tanaka, where the infamous Mistress Arashi lay."

The man in the dark blue cloak wisp around to face his companion in shock, "Nani!"

The forest begins to be come silent by the loud out burst. Three eyed crows flew out from the trees. Well let's just say all the creatures fled from the area by that voice.

"You heard me." His companion sneer back at him, while balling his fists.

"You never told me this." He shrieks again.

"How dense are you. I told you weeks ago and here you go doing the same reaction that day. Jeez, just follow me, so we can finish this job quickly. So you go back to your wife."

'And away from me.' He thought to his self.

At the sound of hearing that statement, the taller guy shut up not before sighing in happiness. The shorter man exhale in relief. 'Always could count on the wife to silence the oaf. Because he would have killed him long time ago.' Walking straight on, moving more toward the town with each step.

oooo

Demon City Tanaka

Five hours later

A shoulder length black hair with dark green streaks young man demon with yellow eyes with a hint of brown with eye liner around them, wearing a black leather tight body suit, black leather sleeveless jacket with black leather guard armlets. Two black leather belts, top belt hold two desert eagles and the bottom belt hold his small bags. Mid height black hard leather boots lace with three thin belts. He is also walking into town with a tall demon guy with short orange hair with dark blue streaks and small black eyes with the hint of silver, wearing an ordinary hunter outfit which consists of a gray overcoat, hard gray leather pants and a gray bullet proof vest. And don't forget the black sunglass and black boots.

Everyone in town stop to look at the odd couple. Especially the women as they pass by. A neko demon woman that looks to be in her mid twenties turns to her friend next to her and whispers, "Oh that must be that sexy hunter I heard about. He's far better looking than what they said in the next town." She points to the dark hair man.

Her friend who is also looking at the man, "I see what you mean. But is he not engaged to someone."

The woman huff at her friend, "Please! You acting like he already leg shack. This does not mean we can tackle him then change his mind with our bodies that he will dump the bitch."

Her friend taps her on the shoulder playful, "Oh Suki, you are so vicious."

The neko demon just grin evilly, "I know."

The two female demons begin to laugh evilly.

The dark hair demon ear's twitch at their laughter. He looks at them in the corner of his eye and sneer. 'Stupid demon bitches.'

"Hey Raven, what you looking at?"

Raven turn his face to his partner, "Nothing much. Just some hoes trying to get in my pants. Nothing new there."

His partner look over his shoulder where the two women that was still laughing. "You right about that." He said.

Raven turn around from him, walking away, "Let's get this over with, Hawk. I want to get out of here before I get jump by these whores."

Hawk snicker at that. "I think I need to see that. The Great Raven done in by a group of she-demons. That's definitely a must see."

Raven stop in his tracks, "So you would love to see me get rape, Taka-kun?"

Hawk got piss at that statement, "Hey, you know I did not mean it that way. And don't call me Taka-kun!"

Raven continues walking, "Whatever, you say. I don't care. All I know is that blood demon we are hunting is near this town. The sooner we find her, the sooner I can get my ass out of here."

Hawk was about to follow when he senses something not right, he turns around and found nothing. He narrows his eyes in suspicion. 'Something bad is going to happen in this town.'

Raven stops again in aggression, "Taka-kun, you are wasting my time. I thought you want go back home to your mate. Looks like you don't. But I do want to home, so start moving your feet and-"

He was interrupted by an angry shriek. They spin around as a huge koumori demon appears. This koumori demon is about six building stories high, cover in black slimy scales, have two horns on top of its head, yellow glowing eyes, big fangs sticking out of its mouth, two black wings that are mess up with big ass, holes in it and a very disfigure body. This koumori demon was one gigantic, malevolent looking, hideous, very very hideous demon that they ever seen. With that the demon drew back one of its hands and slam it down into a hut, causing a fire. The fire begins to spread soon half the town was cover in flames.

The demon begins to move toward the duo, killing other demons with it feet. Hawk just stood there shock at how the tall the demon was and how ugly it was. Oh, he is also shock of the destruction that was cause in a few seconds. Raven just stood there shaking his head.

The koumori demon opens its mouth and growl. "Kill, kill, kill." It ranted.

Hawk came out of his shock, "That is one butt ugly, demon." Said Hawk.

The only response from Raven, was coughing noises as he try to hold back his laughter. Hawk turns around in rage, "That is not funny, Rave. We have to save this town."

Raven finally brings his laughter under control and stare at his partner seriously, "Hawk have you not know, that this could be a trap for us. By that demon woman named Arashi. So she can buy some time to escape."

Hawk stares back at him with the same serious expression, "I know. But still, I can't stand here and let this monster destroy this village."

"Whatever, you must. I meet you at the edge of town."

"Raven! How could you be so heartless?"

"Okay, I will help." Sighs Raven.

Right then Hawk quickly take out his double edge sword and charge up in the air, slashing off a big piece of flesh from the monster. It howls at the deep wound. Raven takes out his desert eagles, charging them with his spirit energy then he took aim and start to fire. The spirit bullets start to rain down into body, causing massive damage. Blood spur from the holes in its body, leaving you a view of its organs. Hawk takes that time to charge up his blade with spirit energy and jump up in the air again, slashing off an arm in the process. The beast cries out in pain, holding its now armless shoulder. Raven lower his guns, "Something is wrong here. It's not fighting back."

Hawk flick off his sword of blood and look back at the monster, "I know what you mean. It's like it wants us to attack it."

"Kuso!" Curse Raven as he spat on the ground. "I told you it's was a trap."

"I know. I just-"

"Okay, don't repeat yourself."

They face back to the demon and curse. The demon's body was starting to heal, even its armless shoulder starting to reform.

"Jigoku, it can regenerate!" Hawk shouted.

Raven growl at this fact. He turns to Hawk in readiness. "Hey Hawk, we can't kill it the way we was hurting it from before. Its time we twist this up a notch. You know the drill."

Hawk nodded in agreement. He brought up his sword preparing it for his energy transfer. The sword glows with an eerie orange when he was satisfy with the results. He quickly jumps back into the air, high enough to be level with demon's shoulder. He hops on then off again as he slash a clean cut across the thick neck. Everything became slow as the contract was made. Hawk falls down sluggish as if gravity creases to exist. A red line starts to form across the demon's neck. Blood start to flow as the head slowly slide across the neck. When this was happening Hawk begins to slash though the torso of the monster, it too begins to slide free. He does the same as he gets near different parts of its body. Soon the once whole body, begin to shift into smaller pieces of demon chucks. Time resume as piece descend to earth.

Hawk lands lightly to the ground, then he flick his sword again off any blood left from the beast. When that was done, he returns it back to its sheath that lay in his overcoat. His turns back around and watch his end results start to rain.

Raven hold out his gun in front of him and begin to transfer spirit energy like he did before. When his desert eagles turn to a glowing blue-green. With that done, Raven pull back the triggers and smile evilly. "Sayonara oite jigoku!" Shouted Raven as he begins to have target practice with the bloody mess.

Each blast burning the remains on contract. From faraway looks like a giant fireworks show.

When it was over, Raven drew back his guns and blows the smoke the nozzles then flips them back into their hostlers at his hip. Hawk walks over to where Raven was and gives a stare, "Was that required?" He asks. Meaning about what Raven said in the end.

Raven just ignore him and went on his way, north. So the koumori demon was killed and our odd duo starts to walk from the scene. There with nothing else left to do in this town. So on they...

"What the..."

"Kuso!"

Again, spoke too soon. We come back to the odd pair, who are sadly drench in blood. It seems, when they got rid of the body, they could not destroy its substance. Its blood. Now the dark sky rain with the dark liquid of the koumori demon. Catching it's victims with its sticky gloo. The two men stood there soak in blood, cursing in demon tongue.

Hawk whip around, checking out his clothes. Lifting up his overcoat in disdain, watch the clothes turn a dark color.

Raven just stood there with his head down as the blood trail down his once black hair into a bloody mess. His arms stay at his sides, he was motionless. While Hawk ranting about clothes being a mess. After a couple of minutes, he starts to realize his companion was not saying anything. He stops talking and took a glance at Raven. Nothing happen. Hawk took a step toward Raven. "Um...Raven are you okay?"

Silence.

Hawk stretch out his hand to Raven, before he could touch him. Raven's head snap up and he start to laugh hysterical like a mad man. His once clear yellow eyes change to a dull yellow. Hawk took back his hand from his insane partner. Moving a few steps away from him, thinking it could be contagious. But still Raven won't shut up.

Hawk who don't know what to do in this type of situation. So he grabs Raven by the shoulders then started shaking him like crazy. "What's wrong with you?"

Still laughing.

So he did another idea, from out of nowhere, he slaps Raven hard across the face. Raven face turn to the left, blood splashing everywhere.

Silence again.

"You know that was a little too much, don't you think?" Said Raven as he turns his head back slowly around to face Hawk. His yellow eyes back too normal.

Hawk glare at Raven coldly, "What do you expect me to do. Your ass was going crazy big time. I did not know what to do, so I slap you."

Raven face was expressionless, "I would have not gone crazy if I was not cover in this murky shit. And this would not have happen, if we just left. We have a job to do, not go saving demons. I am not paid enough."

Hawk still glare at him, "When did you become so cold, so heartless?"

Still no expression, "This job." With that Raven twist around and walk away back to the direction they were going until the bloody rain accident. Hawk sighs sadly. 'This job is becoming personality killer.' With that he follows Raven until he bump into Raven's back. Hawk brought his hand to his nose, "Ouch, my nose."

Hawk blinks at the stillness of Raven, walking around to see Raven looking into the sky. Hawk follows his glaze to what Raven was seeing, He to stand still, but in shock.

In the distance a shadow of a castle laid swallow in a dark mist. Raven brush away the blood from his face. "I have a feeling that Arashi, is there waiting for us."

oooo

In a darken room, a glowing sphere is set in the center. Then pale hands appear hovering over the glass ball. A silky voice vibrated through the darkness, "I see they destroy my favorite beast. No matter. They will find what they are looking for, once they come here."

The voice becomes an evil cackle then everything went dark as black brimstone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Finally finish, like I promise this chapter was longer. I hope it was worth it. Um...do you think I was a little carry away with the blood and gore? Off course you was not or else you would not have come. Well, bye for now.)


	3. Enter & Capture

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. If I did, there will be more violence, blood and gore. Enjoy!

Demonic Dance

Enter & Capture

Written By: Suki4ever

Demon World

Between Town Tanaka and Mysterious Castle

Not far from the town, was a lake. It's not one of your best lakes. But who cares when you are cover in blood. That is where our two misfits are at. Hawk has his head in the water, scrubbing it with his hands, trying to get rid of the substance. Raven was a few feet away cleaning his clothes of any trace of blood; his body already cleans of the gloo. Hawk lifts his head out of the water and shakes it. Water splashed every where, even on Raven.

"Hey, watch it! I don't want another bathe for today." Said Raven as he shields his self from the water.

Hawk stood up, grinning evilly with mischief. Raven narrows his eyes, "What are you thinking about?"

Hawk shift his shoulders in disdain, "I don't know what you are talking about, Rave."

Raven kiss his teeth at that, "You're up to something." With that Raven went back to washing his clothes.

Hawk took his time to walk where Raven sat, whistling a tune while he was at it. When he thought Rave was too catch up in his laundry, he took a step to the edge of the lake. Without looking from his clothes, "You won't dare!" Said Raven.

Hawk just grin more viciously then scream out 'cannonball' as he jump in the water, creating a massive wave that splatter every where around. Raven got most of the impact of the splash. Hawk resurfaces, swimming on his back. Raven got up slowly shaking of water from his body, staring at Hawk with Malice. Feeling Raven's stare on him, "I thought you needed to cool off." Sighs Hawk.

Raven just walk over to the edge and took up his discard clothes then set them to dry. When he was about to head back to the shore to give Hawk the tongue slashing of his life, he spot his guns' belt hanging from a low branch of a tree. An evil glint appears in his eyes. He walks over to his holster and takes out his twin desert eagles. He cocks back the triggers then hides the guns behind him and walks back to the water's edge.

"Hey, Hawk I got a surprise for you." Said Raven sweetly.

Hawk, who is now doing the dog stoke, stops and turns to Raven. "Hey, you got me a surprise. What is...!"

Hawk's reply stops as Raven pull out his desert eagles and aim them at Hawk.

"Um...Raven what are you going to do with those guns?"

Raven response was a grin and 'Let's see how fast you can dodge in the water.' Then he fires.

ooo

o Gun shots and One hour and five minutes later. o

The two are seen again, this time away from the lake and in now dry clothes. Raven was back in his hunter's outfit, except for the jacket that he had hanging over his shoulder. His hair has been pulling into a small low ponytail at his neck. His guns that always at his hip, which like look newly polish. Now he was taking his time up the trail to the castle, whistling a tune.

Not too far Raven, slowly walk Hawk and does not look so clean up as Raven. For one, his coat is lace up with bullets holes, which he is wearing over his dented up bulletproof vest (now we know why he wears a bulletproof vest, with a partner who would use you as target practice any chance their get I would too), he has burn cuts randomly on his pants (who knows what happen there, but I have a idea) and his boots well let's just say he's going to need a sandpaper machine for that. All he is doing now is trying to keep some distance away from trigger happy himself.

"Raven, you are the worst." Said Hawk all of a sudden.

Without turning around, "I did warn you."

"No you did not. All you said is you dare me."

"That's a warning."

"Ja-ku." Hawk said under his breath.

"I hear that Taka-Kun."

"Would you stop calling me that!"

Raven's response was a chuckle. They slowly track their selves up the long mountain trail to the Mysterious castle. Most of the way they had to speed hop when the trail was uneven to walk on. Within minutes, they were in sight of their goal. As they near the gate, they open slowly revealing some kind of bird demon. Raven quickly grabs Hawk by the arm and dash into the nearest bush. When in the bush, Hawk was about to say something but Raven put his hand over his big mouth to quiet him. The demon stops as if sensing something was wrong. Both men tense at that, hoping for the demon would pass along. For two different reasons.

Like their pray was answer the demon walk away while fluffing its feathers. When the demon was a good yards away, they jump out from their hiding place. They look back where the demon was headed. Hawk put his hand over his eyes and grimace, "That is one really mess up, demon. Where the hell do you think she is getting them?"

Raven shrugs, "Who knows, maybe from the rejects factory. But all I know, I am interested in the big cheese in there." Raven points to the castle.

Hawk walks over to the gate and hops over it. "Be careful for what you ask for."

Raven smirks and follows Hawk over the gate. "Raven is never ungrateful for what he asks for. Besides, I am always careful."

Hawk shakes his head at that, "Yeah, right!"

They both look around the area. The castle stood on a deserted land; with no grow of green or wild life. Like a dry up desert, well there are trees but they are dead. The castle drew all the darkness of the area. Its massive height of seven stories. Its brick a creepy gray mark with black. Its windows shape like the windows of an old cathedral of ancient Great Britain. The pictures on the windows were demons with bat wings, vines with thrones and fire at the bottom as if from Hades. A dark shadow like mist surrounds the towers of this compound. Making it more forbidden. Even the sky was not normal for Makai standards. Mix in touch tones of violet, gray and red. If you think that's all you are wrong.

I may say there is no plant life, but there are vines that are dry up without the use water for along, snake around the grounds and walls of the castle. Hell, there's even a moat and drawbridge. You can get more medieval, well unless you dress your demonic minions as knights. That's going a little too medieval.

Hawk look at the castle as if he seen a ghost and take a step back. Raven just rose an eyebrow up at it, thinking the person who live here need to get their head examine. Hawk eyes still on the castle, "You expect me to go in there. Who ever live here, is sick or maybe mad."

Raven's glaze swift to the towers, "Just shut up, chicken." With that Raven walks over to the front of the castle, only to flown. The drawbridge was up, way up. You see the door must be eight feet high and the drawbridge is about ten feet, covering the door completely.

"So much for going through the front door." Jokes Raven as he leans forward to get a closer look of the moat. Hawk look at Raven in shock and anger, "What you mean by the front door. We suppose to sneak in, not walk in as if we are visiting."

Raven sighs at Hawk's statement, "How could we sneak in a place that knows we are coming. It's a waste of time if you ask me. And is not what I have in mind. I am becoming impatient. When that's happen, I can't think straight. I want to get this over with."

"You may be right. But what if we do a surprise attack. One of us can be a decor, while the other one get the job done. Knowing the she devil, she will have more demons that are ten times more vicious than our friend in town. So we must sneak in."

Raven just shrugs his shoulders and look at the block entrance again, "Alright fine. Since this place is big, let's spit up. You take the left side of the property and I take the right. See we can find another way of entering. If found something report it back to the other. Okay meets you in ten minutes." With that Raven left the scene. Hawk who is now alone, take a step near the moat and look at it. In the moat was not water, but green, smelling thick slime substance. That is bubbling like hot lava. Hawk grimace at it, "This woman is sick." Covering his nose, he walks away in the direction of the left side of the stronghold.

o Raven's point of view o

I slowly take my time as best I can to look around me, trying to find another entrance. So far nothing. I sigh. I never like Makai much. It was fun while it lasted when you were young and exploring the place likes a new toy car. Now that car is old and rusty, plus need a tune up. Instead of you putting it in the junk yard of retried cars. You keep it, hoping there's some fun left in that tin can. But there's hardly none. You try giving it upgrades, it just back fire. All there is a broken down car, trying to re start its engine. Hopeless.

Now I am renown bounty hunter catching or killing my targets. For fun and money. Now the fun has gone out of it. All I am doing is for the money. Which I don't need. I just don't know why I do it anymore. It's seen my life have no purpose. I shook my head. "What am I thinking? Of course my life has a purpose. If not my life would have ended along time ago. I also have people who care..." I pause at that. "Second thought, all they care about is my good looks and my strength. And maybe they do care about me little. But still, all they care about is my body. I curse the day, when my body begun to mature. Now I got everyone giving me lustful stares. Makes me sick to my gut."

I look up to the darken sky and flown. My client did not say much about the subject that my partner and I suppose to capture and bring in. All I has to go on is that it's a woman. A blood demon. And is a high B class, which I can handle easy. I put my index finger to my chin in thought, well there is her name. Arashi. A weird name for woman. It mean tempest. Hell, anyone that is name over a whirlwind is weird to me.

I then begin to check the dead vines for anything, you can never be too surprise. Nothing. "This is becoming a waste of time." I said to myself as I even check the grounds.

I search back at the walls of the castle, still no opening. "I am calling it quits. I been here for nine minutes and still can't find any thing. I am going back to Hawk and see if we can rethink another idea. Shoot if we can't think of one, I just have to blast that damn drawbridge down along with the door."

o Hawk's point of view o

"Oi, this is hopeless. I had been walking for five minutes and I still can't find an opening." I said as I kick a rock from under me. I take a quick once over of the area. Still nothing "There's something wrong about this place. I can't put my finger on, but there is something. The area is giving off a strong vibe. A vibe of unknown chaos. If Rave and I are not careful, we will be shallow alive. That's what my six senses are telling. It's never wrong. That's also another reason I think we should sneak in, even if they know we are here. We can bid some time, so we won't feel the whole damage. That's what I believe."

I shove my hands in my pants pockets and continue my search of the place. Two minutes into the whole thing my eyes discover something that you would see in a place like this. A pond. Not just any pond, this has clean, clear water. I glaze at it in suspicion. "There's a catch here. I don't trust this pond."

But then the crystal blue surface reminds me of the color his wife loves to wear. Her favorite color, sky blue. I sigh at what I was doing. This was not the time remises about one's wife. Even if the husband wants to screw this mission and run home. Then drag his beautiful wife in his arms and kiss her senseless. When she could not think to stop him, he would slowly slip his hand under her dress and...

Right now I can feel my skin becoming hot by my thoughts and sweat coming down my face in buckets. I begin to take deep breaths to calm down my racing heart. This is definitely not the time to fantasize about one's wife.

I glare back at the pond in dismay, "This is your entire fault. Hell, if you did not look so innocence, I would just jump in to cool off."

With that I turn on my heels and walk back the way I came. "Screw this, there's no opening here. Shoot, I might as well take Rave's sick idea of blasting down the door."

o Normal view o

Near the front entrance Raven was waiting, when Hawk got back. Raven has his eyes close, arms folded across his crest and he was tapping his right foot. Hawk rolls his eyes at this. 'Impatient bastard!'

"I see you finally show up. I thought you got lost. After all, you can be such a baka." Said Raven, when he sense Hawk coming his way. His eyes still close.

Hawk just kisses his teeth then withdrawal his blade. Raven ears twitch at the sound, "What you think you are going to do with that sword?"

Hawk round his self to face the door, katana pose in front of him. "Simple. I am going to slash down that drawbridge."

Raven finally open his eyes and focus them on his partner. "So you throw away your stealth idea and decide to do the direct approach. That's my kind of plan." With that he also took out his weapons, he cock back the triggers and readies his self for target practice. As they were about to attack, the drawbridge drop down. Raven and Hawk straight their selves from their attack and blink at each in confusion. The door slowly open, where the sound of demons talking. This time it was Hawk who grabs Raven by the arm and run around the side of the fortress to hide. They stood crouch to the ground and watch as two ugly bird demon walk out. Hawk's mouth opens as if he about to throw up right there. Raven look at him in warning. Hawk closes back his mouth and look back at the demons.

As the demons start to cross the bridge, the door remains open. Both guys' eyes narrow between the door and the demons. They look back at each other with bright eyes of a plan. They nodded their heads in understanding. They wait as the demons got near the edge of the bridge then they set in their sneak attack. This was quick and soundless. Raven came up to one of them and snaps his neck then throws the body in the moat. Hawk rush in front of the other one and slash his head in a clean cut then he too toss the body in the moat. In fun Raven play little soccer with the head before he kick it in the moat. Hawk stare at him in disdain, "You one sick fuck."

Raven struck his tongue at him, "I know what I am. But what are you Taka-kun?"

Hawk growl at him in hatred, "I hate you."

"Oh, that's too bad." Said Raven as he lean over to Hawk and flick his index finger under his chin. "Because I love you."

Hawk grimace at that and run through the door of the castle. Raven begins to laugh as he follows his scare rabbit partner. "Come on Hawk. I was just kidding."

Where they both stood was a huge hall with twin staircases going around a large water fountain. They both lead to a big arch way to a long empty corridor. The walls of the hall were smear in dark red, line in black drapes and lighten candles. In the center stood a dark gray statue of a beautiful woman with bat wing and long hair. She had her hands together in pray and her face downcast. On her body, was low cut revealing dress. Making her less innocence in her angelic pose.

Raven stroll over to the statue; checking out the face, "So this is our mysterious woman of the manor. Well now I have a description of her. Makes it easy to find her, instead of picking of the women here one by one."

"Rave how you know it's her. It could be any one. And besides I bet you she's the only beauty here. With all those demons we had seen so far."

"Oh, Hawk. Have you no familiarity of the classics. In every ancient castle like this. The people or in this case demons would put up objects like paintings, statues, figurines and other things in honor of their lord or mistress."

"But still, how you know she just steals this place from the previous person who own it and did not change a thing. That we are looking at the former owner."

"I doubt it. I have a feeling this woman praise herself too much. That she would want people to see her beauty. She loves to grout. Plus everything in here looks brand new."

Hawk glare draggers at him, "Show off."

Raven grins and begin to mount one of the stairs leading to the archway. He stop near it to make sure it was really empty then he enters it. The walls were lace with paintings and mini sculptures of the mysterious woman. On the ceiling hangs about eight candleholders, lighten dimly. Four steps into the corridor, Hawk decided to join him, whistling out as he saw the display. "Man, Raven! You was not kidding when this woman love to grout. There must be about forty painting and sculptures of her here."

Raven reply was silence; his eyes were on the look out for any thing suspicious. Nothing happen as they got to the other side of the corridor. Raven pokes his head through the archway, seeing if there are any demons on the prowl. Like the corridor, this hall also had paintings and sculptures of the woman. Hawk was getting real annoyed by this, the way his face show pure disgust. But he said nothing as they step into the hall. On each end of the hall was a door. Both close, so they can't tell which one was safe go through. After two minutes of thinking Raven points to the door to the right. "That one. I have a feeling the other leads to a dead end."

Hawk nodded with him in agreement, he also gotten that same vibe. So they take the direction of the right door. Hawk was the first to reach the door. He put both of his hands on the doors and closes his eyes. He let out his senses beyond the door and found no hostility. He nods his okay to Raven and then open the door. They found their selves...

Well this is something you would not expect in a place like this. Raven and Hawk eyes were huge with bewilderment and confusion. They did not move as they took in their surroundings. Hawk blink his eyes to clear them, he still see what he was seeing.

"Do you think this is an illusion?" Ask Hawk.

"One way to find out." With that Raven took a cautious step forward. Nothing.

"Hawk, run!" They both sprint across the huge virtuousness, gorgeous indoor garden. As they pass through everything came alive. Roots from plants erupted from the ground discharge at them. Making them dodge to avoid them as they run. Poisonous gases spurt from flowers into the air. Causing them to hold their breath. The ground quake and tremble as everything start to crave in on them. They barely survive the chaos as they reach the other side, open the door rush through and close it behind them.

Leaning against it, breathing heavy. They nearly yell out when they hear a big bang coming from the door. Two minutes they stood there waiting for their hearts to calm down. Hawk was the first one to break the silence.

"Remind me to never, ever enter any sort of garden again. Who ever thought plant life can be so vicious. I thought we was going to kill over when the ground was about to swallow us up. That I must admit is scary."

Raven nodded his agreement, trying to suck in some air. The garden was the least of their worries as they hear growls all around them. They look up to see about ten demons staring at them. Their jaws drip with saliva, their claws twitching for a fight, wings spread out and tails swaying in tension. Harpies. Ugly harpies.

"So much for sneaking in. Oh well, this is more my style." Said Raven, going into a fighting stance.

Hawk shakes his and went in the same fighting stance as Raven. Three harpies rush at them, Raven kneed one in the stomach and knuckle fist it in the face. Crushing the skull, it drop dead instantly. Hawk round house kick the second in the head and dislocated its spine with a fist to the back. It dies also to the ground. When the third one was near to them, they both punch it in the face at the same time, the head explode on contract.

"Three down, seven to go."

All seven decided to jump them at once. Big mistake. Gunshots and blade slashes plus sounds of demon in extreme pain were heard out through the room. When it was down, the walls and floor were sputter with blood and gore. Hack up body parts lace around the room with no recognition of the species, they fought. It was done under one minute.

Hawk flick of his katana of blood and look around the room. "Do you think we over does it?"

Raven put back his guns in his holster and begins to step over the mess, to get to the door on his left. "No, consider this a warning to any more demons who want to mess with us while we in this fortress. And besides you should be lucky we came out of this still clean."

Hawk follows Raven through the door when he opens it. "I doubt it. Those demons we fought did not care if they die. Its like they were doing it as sacrifice."

Raven body tremble by the statement, "Don't say anything like that. I hate that word. But you are right, we better find the woman, quick. If we get their queen but in chess the king. We would have checkmate. Then they will lie off. They would not want any thing to happen to their mistress."

"I am not sure about that. I think they will fight back even if we have their sire."

"Well then we will have to kill them. I don't care. All I want is to get this woman, bring her back to our client and go home."

"That's seen too simple."

Raven sigh at him, "Hawk can you shut up about your troubles. I want my mind to be clear. Plus you are going to signal more demons to our location."

Hawk glare at him, "Oh and you thought that those noises we made back there was quiet."

"Oh please Hawk, can you shut the hell up already!"

o Two hours later o

Raven and Hawk was in big trouble, big time. They were in a dungeon like room. Windows cage up with steel bars. Walls and floor bear of gray stone. And about three hundred demons blocking their two possible exits. The door they came from and the large staircase on the other side. They stood back to back in the middle, surround.

They had managed to kill fifty demons when they enter the room. Still they were fairly mismatched. But that was not the problem, the more they kill, the more would show up. This was getting frustrating. Everyone was glaring at each other to see who would make the first move. Seconds would turn to minutes. Waiting was torture.

It was the demons who made the first move. Half the unit blocking the door lung at them. Raven and Hawk separated from each other and retaliated. Hawk power up his blade and slash down five demons at once. While Rave shoot down nine with his charge up guns from behind him. Hawk counter act that and slash down six more. They jump back to the center, waiting for more demons. They spirit energy going down in each encounter. They were soaking to the bone in sweat, Hawk long time taking off his coat but still sweating in gallons.

This time it was demons from the stairs that attack, but more viciously. Raven and Hawk barely defeated this group of demons like the ones before. Reality was a bitch. They are going to lose if they don't think of something fast. And that idea came to Hawk as his dispatch more demons. An idea he had thought of, long time ago while talking to Raven at the front of the castle. But it won't be easy, one or both of them could die, a risk he is about to make. But it is a risk he must take. As they got back to the middle. Hawk voice out his plan in their secret language when they started this job.

Raven quickly look at Hawk with the corner of his eye but still keep his focus on the demons. "'Are you crazy?'" Ask Raven in the same tongue.

Hawk charge up his blade with more energy then before and response in the same tongue again. "'Yes. Buts it's the only choose we have.'"

"'You know that you can dead in the process, baka!'" Shouted back Raven.

Hawk begin to ready himself, "'Like I said before. It's our only choose. Get ready.'"

Raven growl at this, but ready himself nor the less. Charging his guns for the plan. Hawk nodded to him, "'On the count of three.'"

Raven eyes harden at him, "'You baka.'"

"'I take that as you are ready.'" Sighed Hawk.

They went into battle stance. "'One!'"

Rise weapons high. "'Two!'"

Time slow as Hawk finally said the last number. "'Three!'"

They rush forward, in the direction of stairwell. Killing off demons that was in there way. Forty demons down, they finally broke through. But Raven was the only one that race up the stairs to the unknown. Hawk stops at the foot of the stairs and turn to face the demons that was in front of him.

"Don't get your self kill, baka!" Shouted Raven as he continues on.

Hawk grin at the statement, "I won't!" Shouted back Hawk as he lunge his self at the demons with his fully charged sword.

The last thing that Raven heard as he dash up those stairs was the sounds of demons dieing and his friend's remarks of them being ugly.

(I wonder if I should end it here. Mm...nah I will continue a little longer!)

Raven charge up more stairs, getting near to the tower. Hopping that Mistress Arashi was there. He also hopes that Hawk won't fall. That gives him more speed as he ran up faster. He finally reaches the landing, which lead to a long hallway and French double doors at the end. The walls show the same things as the ones before. Raven grinded his teeth together, "This woman need to get a life!"

After that he sprints down the hall, huge axes started falling down the ceiling toward him. He keeps dodging them until him reach the door and quickly open then lunge in. He picks his self from the floor and sat. Rubbing his head, "Damn traps!"

That's when he looks around his surroundings. The room he sat was huge and dark. The only source of light was coming from a glowing sphere in the center. From that, nothing else. Raven rise himself to his feet. 'It does seem no one is here. But I will not be fool. Those demons were guarding something. And I intend to find out.'

Raven begins to walk over where the glowing sphere lay. As he got near the light coming of the ball start to burn his eyes. He stops to swift his eyes away from the light. 'Damn, how I wish for some sunglasses right about now.'

Raven tries to block out some of the light with his hand as he got near to it. When he senses he near it, he stops. With the other hand he reaches over and touches the ball. Nothing. Raven takes back his hand and kiss his teeth, "Nothing! Don't tell me I wasted my time here. I better head back before Hawk gets himself kill."

As he turns around a chill went through him then hitting the doors with such force that they close in tight. All the candles in the room lighten one by one. Giving Raven a view of the room and it's companion. At the head of the room, sitting a richly made throne was the statue in flesh and blood. A dark long hair beauty with pale skin of ivory, brownish red eyes, smear with black eye shadow around her eyes, small tilt nose, rudy lush lips all in a heart shape face. Her body was pose with one leg over the arm rest, the other on the seat, her back leaning on the other arm rest, her elbow on the edge, her head resting on her palm, her other hand in her lap rubbing a small black bat. She wore the same dress as the statue, a black low cut with spits at the sides and funnel sleeves.

Right now, she was looking at Raven through her brown-red glaze, petting her bat lovely. She opens her mouth in a smile, showing off tiny fangs. Raven raises an eyebrow at this act. 'She's up to something.' He thought to his self.

A silky voice vibrated from her lips, "So what do I own to this occasion, dear visitor?" She laughs as Raven growls for the hard on he got from the sound of her voice. 'Lousy bitch!'

Raven straightens his self and act like nothing has happen. 'Two can play at this game.' He clears his throat and reply in a smoky, sensual voice. "Well, beautiful countess. I come to take you away."

She narrows her eyes at him. Raven just grin showing off his teeth in the process. 'See how its feels to be arouse by someone else's voice.'

"Come to take me? Where I must ask?" She asks, getting over her body reaction. Raven step away from the glowing sphere and slowly walk in her direction. "I don't think you would want to know." He stops six feet away from her. He put his index finger to his lips, "It's a secret."

'If I can seduce her into trusting without fighting me. This will be over quick.' He thought to his self as he lets his eyes turn an even brighter yellow. To make her think that he have desire for her.

She laughs at his playfulness. But her tone became serious, "I know what you are up to and it will not work."

Raven's smile never waver, "What may I ask, that I am up to?"

Arashi swing her legs in front of her, still watching him. "You are trying to get on my good side and it's not going to work." She said in a sing long voice.

'Lousy bitch!' Raven said in his head again. But still Raven not throw down the act. He raises hand to himself, pointing. "I trick you. That's not my style. Everything I said was truth and I mean to keep it." He said the last part in serious.

Arashi sigh at his meaning then set her pet bat free. "So you finally show your true colors. Fine by me. All I know, I not going anywhere."

"You know what queenie it's not nice to tell yourself lies, its self shame." Said Raven as he take two steps forward.

Arashi glare draggers at him, "How dare you! You think you can come in here and do what ever you want. You are sadly mistaken!"

Raven put his right hand over his mouth in a fake yawn. "Nice speech princess. Too bad it's just an act. Its time we throw our cards on the table. I am not in the mood for games, anymore. So cut the crap."

Still sitting in her seat, she folded her legs over each other and sigh fake weariness. "So you figure it out and I was having so much fun." She pauses to give him a grin, "So when did you find out about my plan?"

Raven ignore her grin, "That's simple. From very beginning."

Arashi pouted at that, "If you knew it was a trap from the start, why you still came?"

He just shrugs his shoulders then turns his back on her. "The fake client you have hired, to tell me there was a bounty on your head was not my only client. You see, I saw right through his décor. I was going to turn him down when something stop me. I told him to give me day to decide. With that time, I did some research about you and found a real client, who would really want to see you again I might add. His name is...damn I think I forgot, all I know its start with a k."

Arashi's eyes turn red and she begins to growl through her lips. "Koenma!" She said through stiff teeth.

Raven grin at her and snap his fingers, "Yeah, that's the name. Good guy, little too spoil on the side. But he is a big spender on you."

Arashi did not rise to the bait, instead she sat silent. Raven cock his head at her, "Why so silent? You got what you want. Me. I guess you are disappointed that your plans backfire. That you can never have me. Don't worry. You will be in my company for a few days before I hang you over to my client. You two are going to have so much fun together." He chuckle a little at his statement. "You know, you were not the only woman to pull a stud like this. And I know you will not be the last. All you woman are all a like. You take one look at me and think that I am a good catch. Chasing me down, in hopes that I can warm your bed furs at night. Sex is all you crave. Instead of taking a good look at my being, to look through my good looks and strength to see the real me. That's why you will never have me."

The room was silent after his little out burst. Neither spoke. His words just drift around like an unbroken promise. It seem like an eternity went by.

Arashi was the one to break the silence with a dark cackle. Raven raises his head to stare at her, "What so damn funny?"

She levels a glaze to his, "You are. You think you so clever."

"The last time I check I was." He said to her in mockery.

"It's not good to be so self confident. You can be seriously burn. You say that no one understands you. That they can't pass your false mask and see the real Raven underneath. But you are not the only person who did research on one's foe."

Raven lift one dark eyebrow, "Me? What there's to know about from the locals that you don't know? I am a bounty hunter, I never fail a job yet, an excellent marks man, I love black, ladies man and I also love to kill demons that get on my nerves. Yes, I think that's about it."

"Now, you must cut the crap. There's more that's meets the eye. You said to throw down all the cards on the table, but it's seemed you don't want to let them all go."

"I am flatter. But I'm still taking you in."

"Arrogant fool! I am nothing going anywhere neither is you, my dear Raven."

"What you trying to say. You still have a few cards you still not throw down to the table. By all means throw them. Like it's going to help you." He begins to laugh.

Arashi smiles at him, "You just enclose your fate in my hands. I have a surprise for you my beloved." She turns to the side and pulls a cord.

Raven stops laughing and turn to her in fake pleasure, "You have a surprise for me. I can't wait to see it." He laughs again, this time harder. The wall on right side of the room opens up to reveal a doorway. Out that doorway, stood the first good looking demon that Arashi had in her service. This demon was tall and lean with long bright blond hair; sky blue eyes, fair color skin and he wear clothes you would see in a woman's fantasy. Sex slave. Raven stop laughing at this, he took one good look at the man then to Arashi. "Sorry, onna. I don't do guys."

Arashi ignore him and turn her glaze to her servant. "Would you be a dear, Kashikoi? And bring in 'my gift'."

Kashikoi bows to her then went back into the shadows of the doorway. Raven just stood there in his thoughts. _'Kashikoi? That means wise and clever. I don't like how this is going. About time, I grab the woman and head out. No telling if Hawk is wining down there.'_ When Raven was about to set his plan into action, Kashikoi came back carry something. Raven stop in his tracks as he stare at what Kashikoi had in his arms. The blood in his body became cold and his heart stop beating. He was sniff as a doorknob.

Arashi laugh at his reaction, "I see, you love my gift."

Raven said nothing as he continues to stare. His past begin flashing images in his mind. He tries to hold them back, but they would not go back to their dark void. Struck in his frozen state, eyes not blinking. Silence was torture.

He finally broke the stillness, but the only thing he can say as his once yellow eyes turn to a milk chocolate brown, was one word. "Keiko..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Whoa! I finally finish. This chapter took a while, well over week. But hey I have things to do. Well I am not happy with the ending. There's was suppose to be a fight scene between Raven and Arashi. Instead I made them throw insults at each other. Next time I am not going to be listening to Anne Lennox's 'No more I love you's' while writing a story. She made me soft hearted. See ya.)


	4. We Have a Problem Cut Version

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. If I did, there will be more violence, blood and gore. Enjoy!

Main Storyline Summary: Yusuke aka Raven is living a double life. One he is known as a Spirit Detective. The other he is known as a heartless bounty hunter in demon world. As Raven, he is partner with Kazuma aka Hawk. With this deal the others can never know.

Demonic Dance

We Have a Problem

Written By: Suki4ever

Human World

Genkai's Temple

One week later

In a remote part of Japan, stood ancient temple surrounded by forest on three sides except for the front. There a thousand steps you must walk to get up to this temple. (Murder she wrote there.) Around the temple was slim red with gold pillars holding up the outer part of the roof. There were sliding doors on the north, east, west and south of the temple. But on the north the sliding door was grand and well made. The outsides were made out of wood, color in off white. The windows were made with wooden doors. The roof of the temple were color dark blue curve thin brick with gold lining, wooden floor mark with red going around each side of the temple, between where the pillars and the walls.

In a traditionally Japanese Tea decorated room, the floors were matted, rice paper wall all around. Two sliding doors on the east and west, there's no window in this quiet room. Candles were laced around the walls and ceiling. In the middle stood a small low table, two sitting pillows on neither side.

The silence was broken when a young woman with light teal blue hair came in carrying a tray with a dark green like tea pot and two round cups. She walks over to the table and begins to set it down. She pulls out the cups to the table, pouring the hot tea in both. When she was done, the sliding doors open. Step in was an old short woman with faded pink hair. She wears a red with gold gi over a white shirt and white fighting pants. The woman with the blue hair clothes consist of a light blue kimono with white lilies on the edges. She waited for the old woman to take her place at the table before she sat herself. They quietly drink their tea in peace.

The old lady broke the silence, "There's something troubling you."

The blue hair young woman puts down her cup and stares across the table. "Well, Genkai-sama. I had been having these sudden pains. I think-"

"You think your koi is in danger." Stated Genkai.

Blue hair woman stare at the cup, "Hai, Genkai-sama."

Genkai took one last sip of tea then set it down. "I have nothing to say that can ease all your uneasiness, but all I can say is that your koi is strong. He can handle any situation that comes his way. I may not know what he is up to now and danger he face, but all I know he will fight to come back to you."

The young woman looks up from her cup and nodded, "Gurache, Genkai-sama. You have relief some of the worries in me."

Genkai just nodded at that and continue drinking her tea, with her companion who joins in.

ooo

Outside of the temple, two figures are seen walking away from the thousand steps leading to the temple. This odd couple was just walking in silence. Moving closer to the temple. As they got pass the gardens, the taller man stop. His shorter companion stops also and raises an eyebrow. The other shook his head at the silent question. The shorter man response was an 'hn' and he folded his arms across his chest. The taller man just laughs.

Okay, if a person was to walk by, it could be a female or male they would have fainted dead straight. Those two hotties was sex on a stick. Especially the tall one! He was tall and slender built, has long silky red hair that goes his back in a pony tail pass his ass. A nice ass I must say. His eyes were the color of ivy green. His complexion pale but fair like the color of ivory. Now his clothes consist of a red high collar Japanese dress shirt which is open to reveal a white lace shirt, his pants were a black loose fitted Japanese print with red roses. On his feet were black Japanese slippers.

His companion was short and slight muscular of built, skin color fair but tanned. Long black hair that is spike up ward with white in the front. His eyes were the color of dark crimson. His clothes consist of black tank top, black loose fitted pants with chains coming from the loops. His foot wear of choose is black hard leather boots; zip up at the inner sides. And of course we can't forget the long black cape over his shoulders.

After that little intrude, they continue on they way to the temple. The red head glaze was looking at how beautiful Genkai's garden has gotten. Well he did after all help in the construction. He slowly watches from violets to the red and white roses. He also begins to sniff the air as the aroma hit hits his senses. How he love the smell of roses.

"Are you done, having an orgasm yet?" Said his companion.

The red head look down at him, "Oh, poor Hiei, feeling left out."

Hiei snorted, "Why should I be. It's your problem, not mines."

"Whatever you say, Hiei." He said, trying to hold back a laugh.

As they got near to the stairs leading to the front door to the temple, the red head stops and turn to Hiei. Hiei stops in his tracks and look back at his companion. The red head lean over to him, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Hiei, I have something to tell you..."

Before he can say any thing, a weak presence show up at thousands stairs. They both rotate around toward the entrance.

"We have company." Stated the red head.

"Nothing of a challenge. Just a weak half breed." Reply Hiei.

"Yes, but this one seem injure."

"Hn."

They wait for the presence to be known. Hiei withdrew his katana that was conceal in his cape and took up a stance. The red hair took out a rose from the back of his hair, hold it a loft. As the presence got close, the temple door slide open revealing two figures. The old lady walk out with her arms folded behind her and stops next to the red head.

"Do you know what its intentions?"

"No, Genkai-sama."

The young woman steps away from the door but Genkai stop her. "Get back in the temple, Yukina. It's not safe."

"But, Genkai-sama-"

"Stay inside!" Said Hiei, without turning around.

The red head look at his companion with the corner of his eye, "Do you think that was a little harsh."

Before anyone could do anything, the presence made itself known as it walks up the last step. He stops at the landing, swaying slightly forward as fresh blood leak out from his gut. He grimaces as he tries to suppress the flow with his left hand. In his right hand he holds a blood stain katana, which he uses as a cane to hold his self up. The man was tall and muscular built; his clothes diminish to rags around him, all bloody. His body marks with deep claw wounds and minor cuts. His short hair stain with dry blood. Hard to judge what his hair color is. His head was bend down trying to catch in some air through his damage lungs. Which lead him into coughing out some blood.

A grasp escape from Yukina from the sight. Hiei tense at the sound then move to the side so he was in front of Yukina and took up a stance once again. Genkai and the red hair guy just stood there unaffected. The man begins to move once again, going toward them. Staggering as he progress. Half way there, the red head stop him with a statement.

"Hold it right there. State your business."

Silence.

"You heard him! What do you want here, half breed!" Voiced Hiei.

"Stop it the both of you. Can you see he is hurt?" Said Yukina.

"It could be trap. Plus he is a half breed." Said red hair.

"So what if he has demon blood, Kurama. He is still a living being and he needs our help"

"I don't trust him." Stated Hiei.

Before Yukina can say anything to that; the injure man snicker, coughing as he tries to. Hiei stare at him hard, sneering. "What's so funny half breed!"

"You are, typical Hiei. Never to trust anyone if his life depends on it. Bullshit." Said the injure man as blood drip from the corner of his mouth.

Yukina gasp again at the male's voice as Hiei lift up his blade. "Why you little-"

Yukina quickly grabs Hiei's sword arm, "Don't you dare!"

Before Hiei can do anything at Yukina's interruption. The injure man's katana sip from his hand with a clank to the floor. With no support to hold him up, he begins to drop to the floor. Yukina let go of Hiei's arm and rush over to the man before anyone could stop her. She caught him as he hit the ground. From the shock of contract and blood lose; the man feinted in her arms. Yukina hug him tightly in fear.

"No, koi! Don't die on me!" Shouted Yukina.

Everyone was strike speechless at what Yukina just said.

ooo

Next day in Genkai's Temple, guest room.

Everyone was standing there; as the now clean up and almost fully heal young man woke up. He slowly opens his black eyes that had a hint of silver around the iris then look around his surroundings. But everything end up burry. Blinking twice still nothing was clear in his eyes. He did not need his eye sight to know that he is not alone. He winces then, when he found out that his eyes was not the only thing burry. His mind was on the edge of confusion. All he sees is bits and pieces. But that did not answer the question he wants to know. Where is he?

"Where am I?" He asks with out thought.

He heard a sound to his left and turn to it, only to see a light blue blur. "You are in safe hands, koi." Said the voice to him. A voice that he know from anywhere. A voice that he can never forget. His only love.

"Yukina, is that truly you?" He asks in a hoarse voice, that he can't believe is his. After all, after that accident long time ago; that voice was the first to go. He don't like it, he want it to go away. Back to the past.

Back to reality, his hands were touch by small soft gentle hands. "Yes it is I."

He smiles; well try to, the pain in his body was a challenge for that. So, he can only give her slight corner up. Before he can say anything else, someone cough to let him know he and his love were not alone. He turns his attention to the other residents of the room.

"Who are you?"

"Kazuma, you don't remember Genkai-sama and the others."

He closes his eyes, "Sorry, my eye sight is burry and I am too weak to sense who they are."

"Hn, you always been weak. All I want to know how you became a half demon."

"That is also what I want to know as well. What happen to your human body? Last time I saw you, you did not look like this."

Kazuma's eyes open wide quick as realization hit him. The others can see him in his true form. They were not supposed to know. After the accident he kept it a secret. The only people that know his secret was Koenma and...

"No! There is no time, Yusuke is in danger..." He tries to get up, but Yukina hold him back down.

"Kazuma, you can't go anywhere. You are not fully healed yet."

"You should listen to Yukina. You must rest before you can go anywhere." Stated Kurama.

In the whole commotion, Kazuma's eye sight returns to normal. With that he turns his glaze to Kurama in a cold hard stare. "You don't get it. Yusuke could die, if I don't get back there or even worse. Ah, I don't want to know what she is going to do to him."

He put his hand to his face and shook his head. "I warn him something bad was going to happen. I told him not to take Koenma's offer. Walk away, there is trouble surrounding that woman. But he just laughs and took the job. Now he is a prisoner to her." He mumbles to his self.

Kurama walk around the bed to his right and kneel at the side. "Kazuma, you must tell us what is going on. What happen to Yusuke?"

Kazuma turn to him, "It's none of your business. Let it be. I will save Yusuke, before it's too later."

"Kazuma, how can you say that? We are your friends and Yusuke's. Do you think we will let you do this on your own? Plus you are injured. What are you hiding that you do not want us to know. You know you can trust us."

"It's not about trust, Kurama. It's about honor. I can't break that. Yusuke will kill me. If he escapes that is."

"Yes and that honor will get Yusuke kill, if he don't escape. Plus if you don't tell us, what's going on."

Silence was only Kazuma's response to Kuruma's question. Should he tell or should he not. Oh, his mind is in chaos right now. Can't think straight. Sigh. Kurama do have point. He can't do anything while he is like this. Maybe he should just tell them. After all this is for Yusuke's best interest. He did get his self in this mess. So he can't kill me for his mistakes. He may be trigger happy, but he does understand reason.

"Fine I will tell you. Kuso, Yusuke is going kill me for this. After all, he is a trigger happy freak." Pause and look around at everyone in the room. "Well it all started with a man, who wants to offer us a job. The job was to capture this blood demon named Arashi, which mean tempest. Alive. Plus, that we know it was trap set by Arashi to get to Yusuke. Knowing this, Yusuke was about to decline the offer; when Koenma stops him and told him to take the job. That he wants Arashi in spirit world because of some files being pilfer. Plus, he will give us lot of money. Well Yusuke took the job. Ignoring my warnings.

"So, we head to the demonic town of Tanaka, where we encounter some problems. After that, we enter her fortress. Where we encounter more problems, leading us to be separated. We had this plan, more like me; that I hold off the demons and that Yusuke get the target. It didn't end up like that. Hours and hours, killing off demons and no sign of him. As I thought my luck was about to run out, from out of nowhere this blond hair demon sneak attack me. I was hurl to the hard brick wall, going through it. As I begin to fall, he steps to the hole and shouted, "Don't worry about Yusuke. He is in safe hands or maybe not." I heard him start to laugh as I lunge toward to the ground into darkness.

"All I remember after that is being here. That's everything that happen."

"I see, but that still don't tell us how you became like this." Stated Hiei.

"That is not the predicament now. We must rescue Yusuke that is our objective." Said Kazuma as he slip back into the pillow and beginning to fell back to sleep from exhaustion. Yukina play with his hair as he drifts off. Smiling, when she saw the affect it has on him. Everyone left to leave them both alone. As they walk out, Genkai broke the silence.

"You both can stay the night. In your old rooms that you all use while are here."

"Thank you, Genkai-sama." Said Kurama with a bow.

Genkai just nodded her head to them and walk back to the tea room. The two just stood there in silence before they went down to the hall.

ooo

Later on that night, the scene is shift to Kurama's room. He is sitting on the bed with his eyes close, in thought. At the window sat Hiei, looking out to the night. The moon was half full, giving off some light to the area. The sky was clear of clouds, showing off tiny dots glowing lunatic. Stars are mystique in their own way. Hiei turn his head back to the room to see Kurama staring at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, you just look mystique looking at the stars."

"Stop reading my mind."

"Can't help it. You like a mysterious book I can't help to read."

"You know, there's such thing as privacy."

Kurama just laugh at that and stood up. He begins to stretch in a cat like way, getting out the kinks. Then walk over to where Hiei was and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I also know what other things you are thinking of. Sometimes it doesn't require looking in your mind to know what you are really thinking about. I know you all too well."

Hiei said nothing as he looks back to the stars. Kurama took that as a sign to continue on. "I also had been thinking about the whole situation with Kazuma and Yusuke." He pauses to see if his companion was listening. Hiei shift his head slightly for him to continue.

"Well, it's kind of obvious as you think about, that those two been keeping secrets ever since what happen to Kuzuma. You have to admit to yourself that you felt at a lost when he dies."

"Hn." Was all that Hiei said at that statement.

"It was even more surprising that Koenma would give him back his life, if he continues his services. Like he did with Yusuke. When you make a deal with Koenma, there is always a catch. I think that catch is that Koenma will give him back his life and a demonic body, so that he can continue his services as long as he lives. A very long term detective. That's when he became a half breed like Yusuke. But the thing is how he kept us in the dark for six years. Its must be Koenma's doing. That's my solution."

"That's make sense. What about the situation now."

"Mm. That one seems easy enough. Kuzuma did say they were offer a job to get this woman-"

"Hn. Bounty hunters. How degrading, that's even worse doing missions for the brat."

Silence follow as the two look out the window, watching the stars shine. Minutes later, Hiei broke the silence. "The detective has become weak, if he let an onna capture him easy."

"That's true, but I think there is more to this that meets the eyes. She must have something on him."

"Hn, then he's careless. Still weak."

Kurama sighed at that. "Hiei, you know you still respect him. Even with all the negative things you say about him. Even about Kazuma too."

"Hn."

Kurama laugh at that then place his arms around Hiei. He slowly plants his lips to his ear, "Guess what, everyone has gone to bed now." Kurama said with mischief in his voice.

Hiei turn his face toward Kurama, "Is that right. So what that have to do with me."

Kurama put his lips to Hiei's neck then start to nip a trail downward, "Don't act dumb now, koi. You know you want it."

Hiei begin to moan to the pleasure of Kurama's touch. Kurama grin at the sound then set in motion to add tongue in his pleasure course. When he found a vein at the base of his neck, he starts to attack it by sucking at it and nipping with his fang over it. Hiei nearly jump off the window by shock of it. Kurama tighten his hold on him, to make sure he doesn't fall. Then apply more pressure to the vein. Within minutes he had Hiei panting and moaning for more. Hiei's hands grab to Kurama's shirt in desperation.

Kurama lifting back up his head, thinking his lover had enough torture for now, taking Hiei's lips hungrily. Pressing his lips with more force to heard Hiei yelp in desire. Wanting to hear more yelps, he slips out his tongue out. Slowly tracing the outline of his lover lips, even at the cease and corners. Hiei lean forward, pressing his body into Kurama in anxiety. Rubbing his body to his, trying to get more of him to his body.

Kurama grin against his lips and move his body a few inches away from Hiei. Hiei growl at the act and try to grab him. Kurama evade his hands, laughing against lips at Hiei's displeasure. "Stupid fox." Hiei mumble as he jump off the window.

Kurama took that as a sign to jump to the other side of the room. "Now, koi, no need for name call- ack!" Kurama shouted while he dodges another attack from Hiei, who lunge his self over the bed to get to him.

"Hold still you lousy fox!" Said Hiei as he stood up from the floor and glare at him.

Kurama who is now where the window is, smiling viciously to him, "Come make me."

Hiei did a low growl and launch his self over the bed again with speed that you expect from Hiei. One moment Kurama was standing near the window and next he was on the floor with Hiei sitting on his hips, holding his arms over his head in a tight hold. Hiei lean forward that their faces was a few inches between each other. "As you was saying fox."

Kurama just raise his head up and lick Hiei's nose in response. Hiei sneer at his defiantness then took his lips violently for his punishment. After a while of molding Kurama's lips to his will, he begins to nip at his bottom lip with gentleness. Kurama moan at the motion, trying to lift his arms from Hiei's grasp. Hiei look up, his ruby red eyes staring straight into Kurama's green jade eyes. Holding him in a trance. Slowly slipping out his tongue, he begins to lick the red head's lips in a feather carcass. Not taking off his glaze. Kurama open his mouth willingly, wanting to feel Hiei's tongue enter his mouth.

Hiei did not take the bait, instead he trace his tongue over the man's lips. Sucking at the corners when he nears them. Kurama moan even more, darting out his tongue playfully. Hiei glare at him, demanding him to put his tongue back in his mouth. Kurama reluctantly withdrew it back, not without give him a cherub like pout. Ignoring him, he continues back to exploring his lover's mouth then pressing his own lips to his, melding their lips in a heart shattering kiss. Finally thinking he had enough punishment for now, he slip his tongue in the far reaches of Kurama's hot and wet mouth.

He loses all sense of control and sanity, once he enters Kurama's mouth. He was assaulted by the taste of honey and roses. How he love the taste. He deepens his exploration of his mouth, wanting more. Having his hands free at last, Kurama trace his hands into Hiei's hair pulling the dark hair demon's head toward him. Deepening the kiss even more. Their tongues dance together, tying to dormant the other. Pushing in and out of their mouths. Savoring the taste of each other, they pass the stage of wanting more of one of another than kissing.

Soon they were on the bed with Kurama on top this time. Sitting his self on the demon's lithe narrow hips, he leisurely shifts his hands in his shirt stopping at the nipples. Rotating his fingers around them, plucking them teasingly. Hiei's upper body lifts up in response. Wanting more excess, Kurama took off the shirt and throw it over the bed in a light heap. Now having his lover chest expose, he grin in mischief as he descend his mouth to the ready peak and begin to suck. Hiei nearly moan out loud at the sensation, trailing his fingers in the red silky hair.

Kurama swirl his tongue around it then use his teeth to pull it gently. Hiei was moaning like a wild beast, wanting release. Kurama let it go, not before giving it one more suck then did the same thing to the other. Hiei's hips buck up under Kurama, rubbing his groin again Kurama's. Kurama let out a low moan at the tension. After one more suck to that one, he pays his attention to Hiei's mouth. Tongue lashing each other mouths and stroking each other groin at the same time. They broke apart resulting in Kurama taking off his clothes and Hiei taking off his own pants.

(Sorry people, I can't show the rest of this scene.)

Kurama drop to his side; bring the sleepy Hiei with him. Now on their sides, in the bed, lifting slightly to bring out the sheet from under them. Then he spread it over them. Cover up; Kurama slip his arms around Hiei, pressing his body against his.

He places his head near Hiei's hair, smelling it. Smell like the forest and sex. He smiles at that. Rubbing his face into it, he voice out. "So did you enjoy your self more than me?"

Hiei shift slightly next to him. "Next I will be the one on top." He said sleepily as he closes his eyes.

Kurama laugh at that. "Too bad we have to go away to rescue Yusuke, tomorrow. I would have continued. I still want to go for another round."

Kurama laugh again when he heard Hiei complaining again about 'stupid foxes and their sex drives' then drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Giving Hiei one more kiss into his hair, he too follow suit. Dreaming of having sex with Hiei and...With someone else?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Okay I am finally finish chapter four. As you all know this is the cut version of the original. The site won't let me show the good part. cries Well, that's why I made an account at adult fanfiction. So if anyone is interest in two guys getting down and dirty, here is the site. http/adultfan. If the site i have written here, does not show on this chapter, go to my profile page. Later!)


	5. Rescue Mission Cut Version

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. If I did, there will be more violence, blood and gore. Well since, how this story is going; I am starting to lost the more violence, blood and gore idea. Hey, don't worry; I am sure I will get back in the mood sooner or later. I hope.

Demonic Dance

Rescue Mission

Written By: Suki4ever

Demon World

Arashi's Castle

Two Days later

Yusuke also known as Raven, emotions was a chaotic rack. He doesn't know what to think or felt is the worse for him right now. Embarrass at the treatment he has to endure, just to keep his Keiko safe. Or the red hot rage that wants to risk every thing, just to kill everyone includes that blood sucking bitch.

What happen a few moments ago, making him leaning over to the second option. How he would love to see her heart rip out of her chest. Blood vessels gusting out of the wound. The priceless horror/shock expression he will receive from the act. With him laughing malevolently while decapitate her limb from limb.

How he would love for that to happen, but he can't. There are two reasons preventing him:

Reason One: Keiko's safety.

Reason Two: He has no more energy to fight back.

And how he hates both. It also did not help his mood, being chain up to a wall like a side of beef. Almost naked he must add. He is kind of surprise the rip up material that use to be his pants is still covering the place that he did not want the bitch to see. Shit one look, she and her male whore would rape him on the spot. Thank kami for that, it was not easy in the beginning. They were like a pack of hyenas, ready to eat him alive. Yusuke grimace at that. That when he had energy. If they were to try to rape him now, he won't be able to fight back this time.

Yusuke let out a heavy sigh. This is the first time in years that his enemy got him good. You think after all those years; all those childish traits like being cocky would run out your system once you gain experience and age. Well was he was wrong, you can never escape the one thing that makes one quarter of your personality. Now he's in this crap. His mind begins to wonder back to that day he got in this mess.

Flashback to One week and Two days ago

"What you trying to say. You still have a few cards you still not throw down to the table. By all means throw them. Like it's going to help you." He begins to laugh.

Arashi smiles at him, "You just enclose your fate in my hands. I have a surprise for you my beloved." She turns to the side and pulls a cord.

Raven stops laughing and turn to her in fake pleasure, "You have a surprise for me. I can't wait to see it." He laughs again, this time harder. The wall on right side of the room opens up to reveal a doorway. Out that doorway, stood the first good looking demon that Arashi had in her service. This demon was tall and lean with long bright blond hair; sky blue eyes, fair color skin and he wear clothes you would see in a woman's fantasy. Sex slave. Raven stop laughing at this, he took one good look at the man then to Arashi. "Sorry, onna. I don't do guys."

Arashi ignore him and turn her glaze to her servant. "Would you be a dear, Kashikoi? And bring in 'my gift'."

Kashikoi bows to her then went back into the shadows of the doorway. Raven just stood there in his thoughts. 'Kashikoi? That means wise and clever. I don't like how this is going. About time, I grab the woman and head out. No telling if Hawk is wining down there.' When Raven was about to set his plan into action, Kashikoi came back carry something. Raven stop in his tracks as he stare at what Kashikoi had in his arms. The blood in his body became cold and his heart stop beating. He was sniff as a doorknob.

Arashi laugh at his reaction, "I see, you love my gift."

Raven said nothing as he continues to stare. His past begin flashing images in his mind. He tries to hold them back, but they would not go back to their dark void. Struck in his frozen state, eyes not blinking. Silence was torture.

He finally broke the stillness, but the only thing he can say as his once yellow eyes turn to a milk chocolate brown, was one word. "Keiko..."

Arashi begin to laugh harder at this, "Yes, Keiko. What a so human name. Can't believe you degraded yourself this low; by choosing this weak human as your mate to be. How pathetic, but anyway that will all change."

That snaps Raven from his daze then glare at her angrily. "What the hell are you talking about and what the meaning of this?" Raven points to Kashikoi holding Keiko in his arms.

Arashi just grin at him.

Raven's eyes wide at realization. "Damn...!"

"Yes, Yusuke. When I said I knew every thing about you. I mean it. Even about this poor excuse you call a girlfriend. I heard through the grapevine that you would do anything for her. So you know what comes next."

Yusuke, know what she means. His eyes shoot out venom in her direction. She just laughs at his displeasure.

"Oh, the poor little raven has lost his cackle." She said as she stands up from her throne and slowly walks over to him.

"But don't worry, my pet. I will have you flying south for the winter." With that she pose in front of him, spreading her legs as an indication of what she meant by that statement.

Yusuke lost his temper, when he saw Keiko was awake with her now open eyes staring at him in horror. Grinding his teeth together, he pushes Arashi from in front of him. She quickly grabs hold of the armrest of the throne to stop her fall to the ground. Then she glares at Yusuke with malice in her eyes.

"How dare you!"

"Shut the fuck up, you no good bitch. Don't do that shit again!"

Arashi became more furious by his words. "I will do what I want, anyway I-"

She cut herself off as her eyes caught sight of Keiko's eyes staring Yusuke with sick dread. Arashi stood up straight with a confident smile. "Oh, now I see you don't want your little girlfriend to wittiness this. Sooner or later, she has to know that…"

She stop her talking to put her arms around Yusuke's neck and look up into Yusuke's angry milk chocolate with the hint of yellow. "…you are mine's." So she kisses him.

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor holding her left cheek and Yusuke towering her in rage. "Don't you dare ever touch me or even kiss me again!"

All she can do is hiss at him in unbearable rage. "You will pay for that act!" She snip her fingers.

That's when he heard the screams of pain and torture that twisted into his gut. From across the room, Keiko's body was contracting with wave after wave of pain. But it was her face that holds his attention. It was throw back, her mouth open wide emitting the torturous yells. He could not take it, it was tearing him about. To see her like this. He is supposed to protect her, not have her like this.

So he turns his face to the side away from the sight and shouted. "Stop it, please! No more, I do what you ask. Just stop the pain."

Arashi look at him with joy and triumph in her smile. "I knew you will see things my way." With that she snip her fingers again.

Yusuke turn back to see Keiko go limp in Kashikoi's arms. Her eyes daze and half close. "No…Yusuke…" Keiko slowly whispers.

Yusuke shut his eyes at her voice. "I am sorry Keiko, but I have no choice. Your safety is my top objective. Please understand." The last part he said with his eyes staring into hers.

"How sad…" Said Arashi as she stood up again and wrap her arms around Yusuke's arm. "…but don't worry dear, I will take good care of him."

With that she waves her hand at Kashikoi to leave. As Kashikoi turns around, Yusuke can hear Keiko whimper out. "Yusuke…no…"

He turns his face away from it all. Keiko, you must understand. He is doing this for her. He can't let her die for his mistakes. Damn, he should have known, so he can prevent this. It's too late now. All he can do is sell his self for her life.

When he heard the hidden door close, he grinds his teeth in frustration and despair. That's when the witch starts rubbing her head against his arm. "Oh, my koi. Don't worry about her. When I am done with you. You won't need her."

Yusuke could feel his right eye twitching with that comment. "You pretty damn sure about your self."

"Oh but I am. I know how to please a man. When this night is through, she will be a thing of the past. Then I will be yours."

Yusuke got in a coughing fit. Oh, please this bitch is crazy. Death would be far better than this. Now he wishes he can blow his brain out with his guns. All he wanted is to drop down and die.

Arashi look at him with worry. "Oh, you poor baby you're coughing. Come with me, I know a way to make it stop."

He glares at her, through his fits of coughing. 'I bet you do, in the lines of a bed and chains.' He coughs even harder at the thought.

She begin to pull him in the direction of the double doors, he came from earlier. "Oh, you are getting worse come, hurry along."

Yusuke just roll his eyes, still coughing like crazy. If it was not for this coughing, he would have taking away his hand. Now he struck with her pulling him through the doors, to the ugly unknown. Someone take pity on his soul and Keiko's.

Back to the present

Yusuke brought his head back at the memory. The funny thing about it, he was right about the bed and chains as the solution for his coughing. To think Keiko thought he was a pervert. The woman can take the crown with that man whore that she have around her. Yusuke scowl when he also remembers rest of the night. Both she and her little slut try to rape him, but he hold them off.

That's when she start giving him, her so called punishment treatments, like this one he is in right now. Not too long ago, she had her 'pet' chain him in the middle of the room. His arms chain to the ceiling and his feet to the floor. The pet step aside as the witch came out with a whip.

Yusuke rise an eyebrow at that, "You got to be kidding me."

All she did was flash him a smile, flick her whip. Yusuke just scow as she near him with whip in hand.

You know what came next. She violently whips him in a bloody mess. When she was done, her little male whore holds him down as she licks all the blood from him. 'Now that was uncomfortable experience.'

When he thought the bitch was done for the day with him. He was wrong. There walk in the she-devil herself. Dress in her usual clothes like the ones he met her on that day. Of course with a smile on her face. Plus he just had to growl out loud!

She closes the door behind her and leans against it. "Ooh, I love you too."

With that she lean off and walk over to where he was chain up. Yusuke try to keep his mouth close. For he know if he open it, nothing good will come out. So he was silent.

"Mm, cat catches your tongue. No, I hate you's. No, go to hell bitch. No, you lucky I can't kill you. Well, that means…"

She claps her hands in glee, "That my punishments are working!"

Yusuke's response to that was a dark heated glare in her direction. 'Bitch, keep dreaming.'

The next thing Yusuke knew, he presses up against the wall by the horny woman. "Ooh baby, you don't know how you making me feel right now."

(Censored, uncut version at same place as chapter four)

She puts away from him with a big grin on her face then she start to undress. As her dress was about to come off, that when the door open, revealing her male whore.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have intruders in the castle."

"Why are you bothering me with something so small? Have the guards take care of them."

"That's the thing; all the guards were taking out."

She quickly spin around and face her servant, "What!"

She begins to fix back her clothes, "This can't be happening!"

While all of this was happening, Yusuke was coughing up saliva. His body twitching with sickness, with his stomach in the middle. 'No that bitch tongue kisses him and her mouth was on his shit…plus she licks his…! Oh, fucking God no!'

His body begins to heave at that. As she moves through the door, she turns to him and smiles evilly.

"We finish this little session later."

With that she left, he could not hold it in much longer. So he let it flow, pour his guts onto the cold gray stone floor.

The scene shifts in the halls, moving fast pace until it reach the French double doors leading to Arashi's throne room. The doors open with a big bang as three figures step through. Arashi got up from her chair and face her 'guests'.

"What did I earn for lovely visit?" She asks sweetly.

Kazuma also known as Hawk step forward, hands crush into fists at his sides.

"Cut the crap, Arashi. You know we are here for Raven. Where is he?"

"Raven? I don't know who you are talking about."

"Stop acting stupid, you damn well know who I'm talking about."

She put her index finger to her chin in fake thought. "Oh you must be talking about Yusuke."

'How she know about his real name?' Kazuma thought to his self.

"Sorry to tell you this but Yusuke won't be able to have guest right now. He's asleep; you can say we were busy last night." She said as she laughs at her statement.

"Woman, you better tell us where Yusuke is or else!" Shouted out Kazuma.

Arashi just roll her eyes, "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

She reaches over to her left and pulls a thick string by the throne. They all wait for a few moments until a wall open up at the far left of them. What came out…

"What the hell!" Shouted out Kazuma in shock.

Kurama and Hiei were struck speechless.

…was not Yusuke but a sex God! The demon that stood there was tall and well muscle, honey tan skin, long raven black hair with dark green highlights that's two inches below his shoulders, yellow eyes lined with black eye liner bringing out his eyes more, well shaped high cheek bones, perfect angst nose, full perfect kissable lips, all in a handsome face.

It did not stop there; it was his clothes that bring the exotic look. His chest was bare showing off well shaped abs (Woo, he has a six pack! Drools…), around his neck a black spiked choker with a loop ring attach to the front, black jeweled armlets, hard leather pants with black silk at the front and back and slit at the sides. We can't forget the ankle length black boots.

To top it of, the way he was leaning on the doorway was not of someone being hold prisoner, but opposite. He acts like he was interrupted from doing something pleasurable. This is definite was not Yusuke. But when he spoke, one can be on the verge of confusion.

"Mm, baby. What is it you need?" He pauses to stretch his arms over his head, playfully. "You got some nerve, waking up and leaving me in bed alone. You how I love to see your flush body when I wake up. Makes me want to fuck you all over again."

All three of his friends, gawk at him in disbelief.

'Now, I know this can't be Yusuke.' Thought Kazuma as he looks on.

Arashi blush as if in embarrassment, "Sorry baby but 'your little guests' wanted to see you badly."

He raises a dark eye brow in her direct. "Guests? I have guests, who would want to see me?" He leans off the doorway and started to walk her way. On his way, he turns his head to the direct of his friends with a wicked smile on his face.

"Well, well. Look what the cat drag in. My three best buddies in the world. What do I did of the honor for this visit?"

Kazuma just snap, "What the hell wrong with you?"

He just shrugs his shoulders in boredom as he stops and stood beside Arashi. "Nothing, if you count not having my early morning fuck then everything is ok."

After that statement he cashes his self into Arashi's throne chair, pulling Arashi's arm causing her to fall into his lap. Once there, he straight her so that she sat between his legs. She rests her back into his chest, being more comfortable.

"What! You can't be serious! What…what about Keiko!" Yelled Kazuma.

During the outburst, Yusuke and Arashi were getting a little too cozy on the chair. Arashi had her body half turn to the right so Yusuke can have better access to her neck, kissing it while his hands were fondling her breast. He looks up when he notice that Kazuma was yelling at him.

"Keiko who?"

Kazuma eyes widen in shock at what he can't believe what he heard. He was not the only ones shock at the two simple words. Kurama and Hiei were looking at Yusuke closely, checking if he was an imposter. Sadly he was not, that anger the both of them even more.

"Pathetic." Said Hiei under his breath.

"Yusuke, where are your senses?" Ask Kurama in a calm voice.

Kazuma turn to them and spoke before Yusuke can. "Senses! He clearly has none. If I don't know any better, I say he is…" He stops his self in realization.

He quickly glares back at Yusuke. "Why I did not see it before. You're acting. She got something on you."

Yusuke look at him in a dull look. "Kazuma you're a jackass."

He hugs Arashi sedately; rubbing his lips at the side of her chin. While doing this he looks up to Kazuma. "As for Keiko, tell her it's over. I found me another woman."

Everyone mouth drop.

Kazuma recover quickly, "Now I know you're faking. You love Keiko too much. You would never do this to her. Yusuke I know you too well." He stops when he saw the look that Arashi was giving him. He ignores it and continues. "Raven personality is base on darkness and sex. The real Yusuke would not act like this but Raven would. She is not only woman, you done this shit too. Every time you caught in something like this, you go into Raven mode. She definite has shit on you. What is it?"

Silence was the only thing that fills the room then…

Laughter broke the silence, coming from the throne! Where Yusuke was shacking with laughter, his eyes all watery. With Arashi looking piss off by the second. 'Shit! They all know he is faking it. This is ruining my plans!"

Yusuke finally finish laughing, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Kazuma, you crack me up! That's a good choose of words. Always the jackass. If I know any better I say you are jealous."

Kazuma just look at him in hatred, "You wish…"

"Shut up the both of you. I have enough!" Arashi outburst, interrupting Kazuma. She hops off Yusuke's lap and points at them, facing Yusuke. "Yusuke, I want you to kill them!"

"What!" Yusuke shouted, looking at her as if she gone crazy.

"You heard me. They have seen through your act. Kill them!"

"…" He made no move to get up.

This anger Arashi even more, "If you don't, I will kill your little precious Keiko."

"Shit." Yusuke said under his breath.

Kazuma was taking back by shock. "What! She got Keiko? How this happen?"

Yusuke stood up abruptly, glaring draggers at Arashi then at Kazuma. 'This was not supposed to go down like this.'

"You damn jackass! If I was you now, I watch your back!"

Kazuma just lift a eyebrow in his direction. "I know you're not going to do what this bitch says!"

Yusuke just kiss his teeth in aggression while pushing his hand through his hair. "Does it look like I have a choice? I can't have Keiko die."

With that he walks over to the side of the room, where two swords was cris cross on a wooden board. He quickly takes the right from its hold. He tests it out, slicing a column in half. "This would do nicely." He said as he headed back where everyone was standing. He stops a few feet in front of Kazuma, sword pointing toward his chest.

"You should have never come back and you have to drag Kurama and Hiei into this." He said holding the sword loft as if in attack. Glaring at Kazuma with a pained expression then close his eyes.

"I'm sorry guys."

He rushes at Kazuma in full speed. Kazuma quickly take out his katana and block the death blow by Yusuke's blade. He stares at Yusuke with anger and despair.

"Are you out of your fucking mind! Yusuke, there got to be another than this."

Yusuke just narrow his eyes and swift kick Kazuma in the mid section, causing him to be unbalance. "Shut up and die!" Yusuke shouted.

Every thing went slow mode as Kazuma try to regain his balance. Then all of sudden Yusuke disappear from his current position and reappear in front Kazuma. Before Kazuma could react, Yusuke grabs him by the neck. Hoisting him up high then he throws him in the direction of the window.

Kurama and Hiei look on in frozen disbelief at what just took place. Too stun to do any thing as Kazuma slowly hits the window, breaking through with a loud crash. Falling into the night. Snapping at the last second by Kazuma's last words.

"Yusuke, you jackass!"

Yusuke walks over to the now tall broken window and look down into the darken night. Showing not a single emotion. Then sigh. "What a waste." He said in dull voice.

Arashi claps her hands in excitement, "Wow Yusuke, I'm impressed. I thought you won't have it in you."

Yusuke turn quickly turns around with sneer on his face. "Listen here Bitch, this was for Keiko. Not you or anyone else. So shut your trap."

Arashi whole body begins to fume with outrage. "You bastard!"

"Whatever." He says as he walks away from the window and stops a few feet away from his two remaining friends. He regards them in silence.

Kurama was the one to break the silence.

"Yusuke ho-"

"Come on Kurama, stop acting so shock. There so no other way." He said with an evil smirk.

"But Yusuke, he was your best friend."

"Good way of putting it, he was."

"So this is how the big and powerful detective becomes. Being control by a woman."

"Watch it, Hiei!"

"What are you going to do if I don't? Kill me! Like I'm going to let a half breed like you kill me any time soon."

"Hiei!" Shouted out Kurama.

Hiei turns to Kurama with a sneer. "What! You going to stand here and have him finish us off too. I will not have this 'thing' kill us because of a stupid human woman!"

"Shut up Hiei! You don't know what I'm going through. What happen if the one you love is capture and you have to do anything for them to be safe? Huh? Tell me that!"

"Give me a damn break." Hiei said while rolling his eyes in disgust.

Yusuke growl with his teeth bare and shouted out in outburst. "What about Kurama?"

Silence was his answer.

"I thought so." Yusuke said folding his arms in victory.

"Yusuke…" Kurama whispers under his breath.

"Men. You should always keep them around your little finger." Arashi says to herself from behind Yusuke.

Yusuke's eyes begin to turn into a dark gold as he turns around glare at Arashi in dark rage.

"Heifer did I not tell you to shut your trap or maybe you want me to come over there and do it for you."

Before he can do the act his self or for Arashi to say anything to the comment. There was a loud commotion at the door. Everyone's glazes flew to the French doors then back jump as the doors was bust open by a kick. The person who walks out from the debris was…

Kazuma!

"The dead has come back from the grave." He shouted out loud and stare at everyone's shock expressions. Except for Yusuke that is.

"What the hell, you suppose to be dead." Said Arashi on a gasp.

Kazuma give her a sly grim. "You wish."

"Well, guess I have to do better than the window next time." Said Yusuke showing off one of his sly grins.

Kazuma just shrugs his shoulders and took a few steps in his direction. Then stop four feet away from him. "I guess. But I have to ask you one question."

"What?"

"What's more important, your family and friends or one little woman who won't be around once you stop aging. Time is a powerful thing."

"Kazuma…"

"You know I am right. She won't be around, we will. Besides, Keiko won't forgive you for this. She will despise you. That what she told me, anyway."

"Told you?" Arashi ask in puzzlement.

Yusuke took that time to crap up in roars of laughter. He double over when his laughs grow louder and harder. His eyes were also leaking tears from the affects. With everyone's point of view, he has gone insane.

"He has finally gone insane." Stated Hiei.

Kurama nods his head in agreement, they watch on as he fells on his knees when his feet could not hold him up anymore.

"What so damn funny!" Arashi yelled in out rage.

Yusuke stop laughing to look up her with a face of a crazy man. His cheeks wet with tears.

"I hate to say this, but he has point." He said as he got to his feet, the crazy look gone from his features replace with a more serious look; a small grin on his face.

The whole scene sends shivers up Arashi spine but she shook it off as nothing. 'Remember you have all the cards here, he can't touch you.'

"What you mean?"

Yusuke begin to pace in front of her then around her. Circling her like a hawk, a praetor on the plow. Arashi fear came back anew. "It's mean my dear sweet fly; I don't give a fuck anymore. Go on, do your worst. For in the end, I will kill you."

"You don't mean that." She said backing away slowly in little fear.

"Oh bitch I do mean it. Go on; kill Keiko for all I care, for I will not be control by you anymore. Kazuma's right. Keiko rather dies than have I do this. So this game is over."

"…"

He begins to approach her in a deadly manner, sword in his hand once again.

"Stay away from me. I will kill her." She shouted as she continues to walk backwards.

"Go on I dare ya." He said still pursuing her, sword swinging at his side.

"I'm warning you!"

"I don't fucking care."

She stops in the middle of the room and stare at him in hatred. "Fine then, she dead."

She snaps her fingers. Nothing happen. Annoy, she snap her fingers again. Still nothing.

"…"

Then realization dawn on her.

"She's gone!"

"Of course she is why you think I throw Kazuma out the window. Wow woman, you easy to fool. When you think the ball is in your court."

"You trick me! This was all a game from the start of the fight!"

"Wow, give her a hand people, she finally figures it out. Damn, you are slow." He said out loud clapping his hands in mockery.

All of a sudden he lunges at her, knocking her to the ground on her back. He traps her under him so she can not escape. Then holds her down on the floor by the neck. Sword aim high, ready to stab her.

"This is the end of the road for you bitch!"

Arashi begin to cry in pain and terror, tears of blood. "Please don't…"

"Yusuke don't kill her! Save her for Koenma's judgment." Kazuma shouted out.

The sword in Yusuke's right hand starts to shake in indecision. Sweat appears at his forehead as he struggles within his self. 'Damn just my luck! Here one half of me just want kill her and out of existence; while the more sensible half agrees with Kazuma. I'm tore between both.'

"Damn it Yusuke! Let go of the woman!" Shouted out Kazuma again.

Arashi tears flow out in puddles by her face as her sobs grew harder and louder. Yusuke just snap! With a primal yell, he aims down the sword toward her chest.

"Yusuke!" Shouted Kazuma and Kurama.

Arashi scream out as she saw the blade coming down on her. She closes her eyes waiting for death to come. Hoping it is quick. But as she waited, nothing happen. She opens her eyes slowly, to see the sword only a few inches from her heart. Her glaze travel up to Yusuke's face, his eyes tightly close in concentration like he is fighting within his self.

She watch as the others run over, hovering over him, watching him closely. Kazuma stretch out his hand but stop half way to Yusuke's shoulder.

"I almost lost myself that time. I almost lost control. It's becoming harder to resist each time. I almost gave in." He says more to his self than the others.

He slowly gets up, head bend down his hair covering his face, the hand with sword limp in at his side. He lifts his head, kiss his teeth and look up at everyone.

"Damn, I really want to kill her for all the shit she put me through."

Kazuma took that his queue to collect the 'broken' woman from the floor and secure her. Then turn to look at Yusuke and answer.

"Ya, but death is too good for her. Let her suffer, better that way."

Yusuke just toss the sword to the side with a clank then walks away like nothing has happen. At the doors he turns slightly in their direction, more to Kazuma direction actually.

"Ya you right."

Turns his glaze to Arashi in a dull way. "So long bitch. I hope Koenma have fun with ya."

With that he went out the doors, not long after he heard Arashi scream out.

"Nooooooooo!"

(Well, I'm done with chapter five. Sorry I took so long. My cousin drags me out the house and had me stay with her. I must add I was bored out my mind! Omg, I was missing my computer by the sec. As you can see I'm free! As I was finishing this chapter and over my cousin house doing nothing, I started thinking. I know thinking can be bad. My original idea was to make this a Yusuke/Kurama/Hiei story. Well that focus is becoming unclear. Now I don't know if I should leave it at the original idea or go with my new idea, which is a Kurama/Hiei then Yusuke/Kurama story. I don't know which one, if you can review and tell me what you think that would be nice. Until later!)


End file.
